


Teacher

by rabidsamfan



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has something to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthemorning/gifts).



Kel found it difficult to concentrate on morning weapons drill with her civilians knowing that her visitor, Lady Alanna, was probably watching, but by the time she was ready to begin glaive practice with Tobe and the other youngsters, she’d nearly forgotten her audience. So she was surprised when the Lioness turned up, carrying one of the shortened spears. 

“If it will work for them,” Alanna said, nodding to the children, “it will work for me.”

“You’re not that short!” Kel blurted out, and blushed.

“Maybe not,” Alanna said, grinning. “But I’m just as ready to learn. So start teaching!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teacher [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566065) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
